The Shadowed Sibling
by silverkitten21
Summary: Todd's POV. Just an idea that I don't think anyone's tried yet.


"Eek!!" she giggle-screamed as he soaked her with his water gun. Her loose white t-shirt was completely wet, but she didn't care. "I'll get you for that!!" She ran after him, and wrestled him to the wet, grassy ground. They rolled around, tickling each other. By the time they were tired, their clothes were wet and dirty, with grass stains all over. Their shoes squished with each step from the water. They looked at each other and laughed, then raced each other home barefoot.

They had been so close, closer than any of his friends were to their siblings. She would take him to the park, to the beach, to get ice cream. They would play video games together, have water gun fights, or watch their favorite funny movies. They were best friends.

When their parents announced that they were going to move, he was devastated. But she was the one who convinced him he would make new friends, and they would be okay despite living in someone else's guest house. She promised that they would stay close, and she would never forget about him, even if their new housemate was her age.

When Massie Block rejected her, he was secretly happy. Massie was hot, and he liked living near her, but she was so mean, and he didn't want his sister to become like that.

But as the days went by, they grew further and further. He watched as she stood in front of her mirror, tugging nervously at her bangs, looking skeptically at the t-shirts and jeans she had once loved. He saw her beginning to see the world through Massie's eyes, as a world to conquer, a place where power is the only way to be happy.

And she won. Somehow, she became one of Them, those super hot girls who ruled Octavian Country Day school. Super hot, but horribly bitchy.

He tried to make her notice him, doing her and her friends favors. They thought he was in love with them, but he thought that was what they wanted from boys.

She became ashamed of having him as her brother. She pushed him away, rolled her eyes in annoyance when he made disgusting noises or played with his robot dog in his underwear. Everything she had once claimed to love because it made him the "perfect little brat of a brother" became things that made her wish he wasn't related to her.

And as if ruling the school wasn't enough, she went on to become a movie star. She became a teen star, the focal point of everyone's attention. Nobody knew him any more.

First day of 6th grade

Briarwood Middle School

8:30 AM

"Lee, Jonathan?"

"Here."

"Lyons, Todd?"

Todd raised his hand lazily. "Here…" The teacher looked over at him, and then gasped.

"Ohmygod. Are you Claire Lyons' brother?? Ohmygod. My daughter absolutely _worships _her!! She's so talented!! She's so young and brilliant and just…" her voice droned on and on.

Todd rolled his eyes and slumped lower in his seat, pulling his cap over his eyes.

Block Estate, Guesthouse

Kitchen

3:45 PM

Todd walked through the front door, letting it bang behind him. He had been looking forward to the first day of middle school ever since they'd moved to Westchester a year ago. It was his chance to make a new start, being a new kid along with everyone else, no longer the wacky outcast boy from Orlando.

But now he discovered that there was something worse than being the Florida kid. Now he was just "Claire Lyons' little brother", who unfortunately didn't share her "magnificent talent".

The sound of wheels grinding against gravel and happy giggling of girls announced the arrival of the Pretty Committee. Todd rushed to the window when he heard Claire's voice – maybe she was coming home for once instead of going straight to Massie's.

"I'll be right there, kay?" Claire called as dropped her bag on the sofa, leaving the door open while she rushed into the bathroom to check on her fluffy blonde bangs. She quickly came back out, holding a tube of mascara and a glittery silver hairbrush, which she tossed into the purse she pulled from her schoolbag. Without glancing at her little brother, who was still standing by the window, the movie star strutted back out the door, heading straight for the Pretty Committee headquarters.

Todd walked back into the den and put away the video games he had pulled out the night before, in hopes of a Guitar Hero battle.

Block Estate, Guesthouse

Living Room

7:25 PM

"Claire, honey, could you come home for dinner please?" Judi Lyons was begging her daughter. Todd looked at her in disgust. He could hear his sister's whining tone coming from the phone.

"Oh, but mom, Massie's already invited me to stay over, and Inez is preparing authentic French cuisine for a special dinner."

Jay walked into the room, and glanced at his wife. He motioned for her to hand him the phone.

"Claire, you've ate at the Blocks' every day for the past two weeks. You don't want them to think you're too poor to afford your own food, do you?"

That worked. Ever since Jay had started earning more money, Claire finally respected her father, in hopes that he would leave her a large inheritance. He was the only member of the family she ever pretended to care about.

Minutes later, Claire breezed through the door, her make up flawless, her hair perfectly swirling around her, her cheeks rosy. She pouted demandingly at her mother, who quickly hurried to take her bag and jacket. She smiled, satisfied, and plopped down in an armchair. Seeing no one else in the room, she gestured for Todd to bring her the special Dial L for Loser footrest. In hopes of receiving some sort of recognition, he quickly brought it to her, but she just chuckled as if she was amused at how "doglike" her brother was when he "obediently fetched stuff" for her.

Todd struggled to keep his tears from flowing as he walked out of the room. He glanced back one last time to see if she noticed, but she was busy inspecting herself in a compact mirror.

Ever since they moved, Todd had lost everything. From his beloved sister, who was one of his best friends, to his once-loving parents, and even his teachers and schoolmates, all they cared about was his sister.

She was ruining his life, and ruining him.

And she didn't even notice.


End file.
